Allegra Cole
by Jon Pierce
Summary: Allegra Cole's mother got kidnapped by a cult of Kronos and she was taken to Camp Half-Blood. She yearns to get claimed and save her own mother. As if being a half-blood wasn't enough some thinks she's a vampire freak.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Someone's comment on my last story made me want to change this around. They said most of my story was quotes and I realized they were right so I'm trying to calm down on my quotes fetish.**

I quickly walked out of the hotel, purposely ignoring the doormen who were warning me about the storm. Only an idiot couldn't recognize that we were in for a big storm. There were huge dark gray thunderclouds covering the horizon and occasional flashes of heat lightning that played across the sky. I sighed, inwardly, in delight as I was swallowed by a stiff, warm breeze that swirled around me, flinging my hair around.

I quickly walked over to the Tidal Basin excited to be engrossed in the beauty of the storm and the cherry blossoms. When I reached the Tidal Basin I gasped in surprise. I had seen it in pictures, but the sight took my breath away. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and they were surrounding the basin. They were filled with pink flowers with petals that got swept up in the wind and seemed to fly away.

I walked around the basin taking in the beauty, walking towards the Jefferson Memorial where my mom was going to meet me. I walked up the marble steps and I heard laughter bouncing off of the walls. Some kids a few years older than me were skateboarding in the monument.

"Who do we have here?" One of them asked when he saw me.

"Someone who will kick your ass if you lay a finger on her," I replied coolly.

They all laughed at me, "I like them feisty," one of them said.

They began to advance on me and I got ready to kick some idiotic ass. They made a circle around me still laughing, looking like depraved piranhas who just found a good meal.

One of them lunged at me and I grabbed his outstretched arm and flung him across the circle into another one of his friends. They both fell to the hard marble floor making an "oomph" sound. The rest of the kids now wary of me continued to circle around.

Two more of them lunged at me and I rolled out from under them, making them ram their heads into each other. I grinned evilly at the last guy standing and he made a run for it leaving his friends.

"Allegra (**AN: not related to the one from Chastity**)!" I heard a familiar voice yell, "What did you do now?"

I looked over and saw my mom running up the stairs, worry etched across her face. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, the way she did when she was worried about what I did. And I saw her flip her hair _a lot_.

"They tried to take advantage of me so I showed them how I take to being bullied," I explained, knowing that my mom would forgive me.

"Well, I guess that's okay," she replied slowly, "but from now on you do not leave my sight. Okay? I do not want the cops to arrest my fourteen year old daughter."

"Fine," I sighed. Now I would have to spend the rest of my vacation with my mother following me around.

We walked the rest of the way back to the hotel. We walked into the fancy hotel, looking totally out of place, just like when we first entered. We had won a contest for a week in D.C. at a five-star hotel even though the fanciest restaurant we go to is T.G.I Friday's. No one seemed to pay us particular attention, but I knew that they all noticed our ratty clothing and our lack of jewels.

I ditched my mom after we got to our room, quickly changing into my bathing suit and heading down to the pool. I reached the pool and jumped in. I had never been a big fan of water, but I was going to do anything to get away from my mom. I swam around for a bit when I saw a strange man watching me swim back and forth. He was probably one of those child molesters who thought he was going to touch a wimpy little girl.

I climbed out of the pool and dried off. I wrapped the towel around me and walked over to the man. I probably looked really wimpy because I was wearing a white cotton towel and a polka dot bikini top.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked looking at the man suspiciously.

"To make sure that you are the right one," he said menacingly and then he slowly began to shrink.

He was slowly withering and turning green and I saw that bleeding cheeks, huge nails, and hair that was so dusty it looked like no one had touched it a century had replaced his normal looks.

I did what any sane person would do, I ran. I burst through the pool door and I started to sprint down the long hallway. I stopped at the elevator and I began to frantically press the button. I turned at saw the…… _thing _hopping down towards me and cackling evilly (have you ever seen the word cackling referring to something good? I didn't think so). Finally with a Ding the door slid open and I began to frantically press a random number.

The doors began to close when the thing reached me and wrenched the doors open, making a horrible screeching sound. It stood in front of me grinning and then with no warning it pounced. Time seemed to slow down around me and without thinking I rolled under the hag-like monster and ran down the hallway.

I began to turn around when I realized I had run into a dead end, but the hag was right behind me. I ran all the way to the end of the hall and looked out the window. I definitely could not jump out; I was about twenty stories above the street.

The hag jumped at me again and this time I fell to the ground and using my legs I kicked the hag out of the window. I heard a horrible ear-piercing screech as the hag fell out of the window.

I turned around to go back to my room to get my mom, but she was already at the end of the hallway, staring at me in horror. She had a deer in the headlights expression as she quickly ran towards me and made sure that I was okay.

"Mom, do you know what that was?" I asked.

"We have to leave," was all she said as she wrenched me down the hall in a death grip like she was afraid that I would run away from her after a hag attacked me.

**AN: I finished my Social Studies report!! And now I really wish that India was still under British control because then I would be free of that stupid report. Well tell me what you think.**


	2. I Lose My Mommy

**AN: I just turned 14 on May 22 wooohoooo! Sorry it took so long I was camping.**

My mother ordered me to pack without even any attempt at explaining anything. The only reason that I actually listened was that because I was still too freaked out by being attacked by a hag. When I packed what little belongings I had brought along I flung it against the door and I walked into the bedroom.

"What is going on?" I asked my hands on my hips and doing a girl from the block impression.

"I can't explain, but all I can say is that we're in danger and I need to get you to a camp in New York," she replied hurriedly and threw my suitcase at me as she rushed out.

"Thanks for explaining," I replied sarcastically, but nonetheless I followed her out.

The whole ride down I assaulted my mother with questions, but she just pretended that I didn't exist. I was about to throw a tantrum and hold my breathe (not really), but the door slid open and my mom told me to stay outside as she got the car.

I was leaning up against a lion that was just outside the door when I heard the screeching of tires. I looked towards the sound and I saw a silver sedan speeding out of the garage. I was about to disregard it when I realized that it was my mom's car, but she wasn't the one driving it. Some guy with black hair and a moustache that was falling off was driving it. My mom was in the back with someone and she looked frantic. The guy in the back pulled her back down, but she socked him in the eye and he crumpled back into the seat.

I began to run after the car dodging the traffic and ignoring the cars that were honking at me and the people that were cursing me. My mom turned around and looked at me through the and she began to shout something at me. I couldn't hear anything, but she broke the window and dropped a piece of fabric.

The car finally sped away and I lost track of her, but I picked up the fabric. It was a black circle with a gold K and D interlocking each other. I put the cloth into my pocket and I walked, dejectedly, back to the hotel. I had a feeling that I didn't want to get the cops involved with this because I was afraid that they would hurt my mom then.

I picked my stuff up and I began to aimlessly wander Washington D.C. My mom being kidnapped seemed to have dulled all of my senses and shut me down. Finally when it began to rain I decided to go find a place to sleep. I returned to the Tidal Basin and went to the Jefferson Memorial and laid my stuff down in a corner. I curled up into a ball trying to make myself as small as possible.

I got lulled to sleep by the rain, wind, and thunder that perforated the sky. I seemed to wake up in a sweat every five minutes not being able to remember my dream. When I finally woke up I saw a familiar face looking down at me. It was my friend John from school.

"John?" I asked confused. John looked the same as always, his big blue eyes had a forlorn look in them, his bushy brown hair and his shirt with holes in it was a familiar sight.

"Allegra, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I began slowly," what are you doing here?"

"Well, me and Hayley (**AN: I got that from the leader singer of Paramore!**)," John explained pointing to a girl that I hadn't noticed. She had blonde hair, a skinny, athletic body and a serious look on her face, "are going to Camp Half-Blood. I know that your mother wanted you to go there."

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, realizing that my mother had been kidnapped, "John, my mom was kidnapped yesterday!"

I didn't want to seem like a sissy, but I couldn't hold the tears in. They burst through my dam and they kept falling. John tried to comfort me, but I pushed him away.

"We need to get going," Hayley said impatiently, "I don't care if your mother was kidnapped being out here is dangerous."

"How about you go see your mother get kidnapped? Then you can come back and talk to me," I snarled, "Oh wait, you were probably spawned in a pool of piss."

"I watched my mom get shot trying to protect me from a robber," she replied quietly.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized wanting to take my comment back.

"It's okay, Allegra," John butted in, "But we need to leave now. I'll explain later, but we're being followed."

"By who?" I asked confused.

"People," John answered cryptically and he pulled me along with him and Hayley.

I decided that following them to a camp that I had never heard of before was better that wandering D.C. aimlessly for the rest of my life. They ran through D.C. and they both took turns looking back to see if anyone was following us. It got a bit annoying and I was on the verge of deciding that they were crazy.

"Where are we going?!" I asked finally fed up of walking through D.C.

"Going to camp," John explained impatiently, "I already explained this."

"Why don't we just take the subway?" I asked and John and Hayley looked at each other like it had never occurred to them, "Neither of you thought of that, did you?"

John shook his head sheepishly and then he spotted a nearby subway entrance, avoiding conversation. He paid up at an automatic ticket machine and we hopped onto the subway. We jammed ourselves into the crammed car trying not to get separated from each other. The whole ride consisted of fat men burping/ scratching their asses and old women discussing Knitting Monthly. Did you know that the new kitten needles came out last week?

Anyway, we rode the train to the end of the line, just near the border of D.C. and some other town. There was a quick discussion of where we would sleep for the night and we decided on one of those subway platforms that we passed every so often. The walk there was quick and we climbed up to be greeted a small city of the homeless. It was like night of the living homeless.

"Who's there? Are you cops?" A raspy voice asked in the darkness. Great, I was going to get mauled by a mob of homeless.

**AN: Hope you liked it. Sorry it takes so long, but it's almost summer and there are like 12 and a half more days or something like that for me!**


	3. Underground Cookin'

**AN: Bit more talking in this chapter, but I promise it won't become permanent because this is just explanations.**

The homeless turned out to only want some food and money and we gave them neither. The woman who first asked about us led us to a spot near the edge with some dried up yellow stuff that I didn't even want to know what it was. I threw my bag down onto the ground disgusted by my new life of sleeping on piss.

John and Hayley began to converse in whispers thinking that I was asleep. I caught some snatches of the conversation like "slowing us down" and "we need her," and of course the weirdest, "she has a strong scent she needs to stay with us." I came to the conclusion that I was slowing them down and I smelled pretty bad.

"Guys, if I smell bad you can just tell me to use more deodorant," I announced and they looked at me. They began to crack up at me and they were greeted by a barrage of "Shut up" and "I'm trying to sleep" from the hobos. They gave me another look like they were trying to hold in their laughter and they went back to conversing in whispers like I had never said anything.

I punched my pillow into shape and I once again tried to ignore them. Their whispers bounced off of the walls and seemed to almost reach me and then run away. Finally I fell into another troubled sleep. I dreamt that John had grown horns and furry legs and he and Hayley were fighting off a monster.

I woke up and I realized that my dream was somewhat right. They were fighting someone, but it wasn't a monster it was an old woman. She was beating them down with some kind of whip thing and her handbag. I ran over frantically trying to break the fight up.

"John! Stop it!" I pleaded, "She's an old woman and you're kicking her ass!"

He was about to respond when the old woman snapped her whip around my ankle and a searing pain shot through my body. It felt like my whole body was on fire and the woman seemed to be flickering from a hag to a regular old woman.

"That was the wrong thing to do, bitch," I snarled and I punched her in the eye.

She staggered back, releasing my ankle, surprised by my punch and I took that moment of weakness and slammed my foot into her stomach. She recovered from the blow and launched herself at me. We were wrestling on the ground for control when Hayley kicked the bitch off of me and she fell down onto the tracks. Hayley and I jumped down with her and we began to wail on her.

The hag couldn't seem to be able to handle us because we were using all of our strength to punch and kick her. She finally struggled up and she punched Hayley sending her against the wall. I used this to roundhouse kick and send her flying onto the third track. What I didn't expect was to see her begin to shake and smell barbeque coming from her. She had smoking coming from her body as she slowly got electrocuted to death. Then she did something even more surprising, she turned into dust.

"Nice job," Hayley grunted, helping me back onto the platform. I pulled her back up before I collapsed from the pain in my ankle.

"Allegra!" Hayley cried and she caught me right before I fell to the piss encrusted floor. She dragged me to where John was, he had been hit by the whip several times and he had burn marks all over his body and he was nursing them. He also seemed to have gone through super-puberty because his legs were covered in a thick brown fur.

"John, your legs are really hairy," I pointed out and he looked back up at me.

"Really?" he exclaimed sarcastically, "I never noticed! Thanks ever so much!"

"John, you and Hayley need to explain what the hell is happening," I demanded and he looked at Hayley. She gave him a curt nod and continued to rummage around in her bag.

"Well," he began and he almost made me wish that I hadn't asked. According to him and Hayley the Greek gods were still alive and they had been getting frisky for the past couple thousand years and having kids. Hayley and I were both kids of them and we attracted monsters. We needed to get to a camp so we could train and kick some serious monster ass.

"Okay, so then who is my dad? And who took my mom?" I asked him and he fidgeted nervously.

"Well, we don't know who your dad is because he needs to claim you," he answered.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"It may take a few seconds or it may never happen," he replied, "And as for the people who took your mom that answer is a bit more complicated."

"Well, I just got my ass kicked by some old whore and I am pretty pissed right now so you better tell me who took her or I will go and put you on the third track," I threatened and he scooted back a few inches.

"Fine, fine calm down. The people that kidnapped are called the Disciples of Kronos. A few years ago the Titan Lord was rose again and he had a huge army. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase defeated them and most of his army crumbled, but a few started a cult to take the world over," he explained, "And they want to re-raise Kronos and the other Titans, but they were put in a secret place after they were destroyed."

"But why my mom?" I inquired.

"They want you on their side because you're a powerful half-blood," he explained.

"And they do that by kidnapping my _mom?_!" I replied angrily.

"They're morons, don't ask me," he answered.

"Then what attacked me?" This new world was way confusing.

"A Fury. She is one of three monsters that avenge un-repented crimes or go and attack powerful half-bloods," he explained, "Oh yeah and you probably just pissed her off."

"Great," I muttered to myself.

"Guys, I think we should get out of her because more monsters will find us if a Fury already did," Hayley suggested uneasily.

"That's a good idea," John agreed, "And I hate the underground anyway."

And that was the end of our stint as subway urchins. Or at least I hoped it was.

**AN: Hoped you guys liked it! I got finals next week so probably no update.**


	4. Soccer Mom!

When we finally reached the outside again the sun nearly blinded me. It was coming up right in front of us and the rays shot right into our eyes. John set off in a northern direction muttering about acorns. Hayley and I closely followed him as he led us onto the side of a highway. Cars flew by us and honked as John sometimes wandered aimlessly onto the road.

"John, what the hell are you doing?" I, finally, asked after almost an hour of that.

"A time-honored seeker's spell that has never failed," he answered proudly.

"Well I think it's failing pretty miserably right now," I retorted, "We're getting nowhere."

"We should just hitchhike," Hayley suggested.

"Right and then we can get murdered and dropped in a ditch," he replied sarcastically.

"We just killed a monster from Hell, I think we can handle a crazy person," I shot back and stuck my thumb out. John shut up as me and Hayley stuck our thumbs out waiting for a car to stop.

Finally, a car pulled over. It was a golden mini-van with those automatic doors and a DVD player in the back. The woman that was driving looked like an average soccer mom. She had blonde hair pulled back in a bun and a shirt with the name of some charity run.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this," John whined.

"Calm down, John, it's just a soccer mom," Hayley replied and got into the back with him. I had called shotgun and I got into the seat smiling as sweetly as I could at the woman. She moved a backpack from my spot and threw it into the middle.

"Why are you kids all alone?" She asked in a sugar-sweet voice.

"We got a call from our mom in New York that our dad died and we were left here without any transportation," I lied, trying to act sad.

"Ohhh, you poor things, well you can just stay with me because I also happen to be going to New York," she offered and we all thanked her immensely.

I tried to make small talk with the lady, but she seemed to be sheltered and cut off. Whenever I asked her questions she never actually gave a straight response and she seemed to be wary of me. Instead of being shut down by her I turned around to talk with John and Hayley, but they seemed to be trying to say something that they couldn't actually say. They kept motioning to the lady with their eyes and then they bugged their eyes out.

Finally they began to mouth _monster _and discreetly point at her. I finally understood what they were saying, but unless I wanted to be killed in a car accident then I would have to let her drive. Hayley discreetly handed me a bronze dagger that was almost the size of my forearm that I hid in my sweatshirt.

"Can we pull over so I can go to the bathroom?" I begged giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but make it quick," she snapped and pulled hurriedly over to the side. The second she stopped the car I lashed out with the knife. It dove right into her heart, but instead of disintegrating she began to fight back, hard. She pushed and scratched and hissed…….. Wait hissed? I blinked a few times, but she had slowly become a snake woman and instead of legs she had two scaly things.

She looked to be petite and weak, but she held herself strong and pushed me back slowly. John came in and he hit her with his backpack slowing her down. Still she fought on with the dagger sticking out of her chest, slowing pushing me back to the passenger's door. I was pushing her upwards with my legs and she was almost hitting the roof when I slammed her into it.

I heard her breath quickly leave her lungs and she seemed dazed for a second. I tried it again and again and each time she became more and more disoriented. Finally I let her back down and I took the dagger out and cut her head off. She crumbled into dust and I fell back in exhaustion.

"I told you this was a bad idea," John pointed out pessimistically.

"We have a car now, don't we?" I asked and he quieted down. "Yeah oh snap!"

"Oh snap?" He exclaimed incredously.

"It was a joke calm down," I replied and crawled into the third row for a nap.

John took over the driving, since he seemed the oldest to driving age. I tried to sleep, but sleep seemed to be evading me. I was too freaked out by the Greek gods concept because having a snake lady attack you really puts stuff into perspective. I was also wondering who my dad could because I had always wondered who he was. When I was younger I had believed that he was a millionaire and one day he would come back and save my mom and me. And then when I got older I thought he may be a crack addict. A Greek god? Never thought about that not many girls with fathers dream their fathers are gods, kings maybe, but not gods.

"Hayley, do you know who your godly parent is?" I asked.

"No, I was raised thinking that my step-mother was my real mom so I would grow up normal, but that went out the window when monsters started attacking and John showed up," she explained looking at John.

"Do you ever wonder?" I inquired.

"Of course, most of the time I pray to whatever goddess is mom to just get over with claiming me," she replied, "Also, I'm hoping that I actually will get claimed. John explained that some people never get claimed at Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh," I said slowly and Hayley returned looked back at the front.

I got some sleep on and off always dreaming that I was a fat fifty year-old woman who had no idea who her father was. I always saw random people walking by with their godly parents (or what I imagined the gods looked like) and laughing at me.

"Allegra, wake up," a voice in the distance called, shaking me, "We ran out of gas, it's time to start walking again."

I slowly opened my eyes to see Hayley shaking me. I got up still confused and bewildered.

"Unnngghhh?" I asked (It was supposed to be "What's happening?" but it didn't turn out that way)

"We ran out of gas, we need to go," Hayley explained and she threw my bag up, "Get up, we need to keep moving."

"Where are we?" I asked getting my bearings back.

"New Jersey," Hayley grunted and she opened the door and hopped out.

When I looked around the Garden State didn't look so nice. I was looking at all of these different factories spewing out smoke and some decrepit buildings with graffiti all over them. Whoever had named Jersey the Garden State had a funny sense of humor.

"Damn humans, destroying this planet," John muttered, "Wish Pan was still alive."

We shouldered our packs and we hopped over the guard rail. Usually on the side of highways there were trees or something, but on this highway there was just trash spewed all over the side. We slowly walked down the hill and we ended up in what looked like a failed part of the town. There were abandoned buildings with broken windows and graffiti and bums lying down all over the streets. There were drug deals going on in the middle of the street who obviously had no fear that the cops were going to arrest them.

Such a nice garden.

**AN: Hoped you liked it. I have 9.5 days of school left and I'm excited……. Except for the finals.**


	5. Can I Pet Your Dog?

Everyone that we passed glared us like we were their worst enemy, but they never did anything. I guess that a bunch of white people in the ghetto aren't welcome. John kept muttering about how stupid humans destroyed the perfect plains and rolling hills and glaring at everyone on the streets.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, we need to get out of here and find a tra-," John began, but a man walked up to us pointing a gun at Hayley's head.

He had dreadlocks that went down to his shoulders, scars on his face, a few tattoos, and a menacing look in his face. "Let me take this little whore back to my place or I will shoot her," he threatened his gun still pointed at Hayley's head.

Faster than a blink of the eye Hayley slammed into his foot and grabbed his arm. She chopped down onto his hand, he let go of his gun, and she caught it before it hit the ground. She pushed him to the ground and pointed the gun at his face.

"Okay, you are go run to your mom and cry to her. I never want to see your ugly ass face here again or I'll show you what I can really do," she ordered and he scampered away, muttering about super strong whores.

"Wow," I said as Hayley threw the gun away, "You kicked his ass!"

"Well," she replied modestly and she set off again.

"So, John, you're the one leading us to camp. What's our next transport? Are we jacking another car?" I asked.

"No!" he exclaimed indignantly, "We're going on a train."

"Oh," I said slightly disappointed, I had been hoping for something a bit more exciting.

John tried to navigate through the city, but he was failing, miserably. Finally, I took the reins and simply asked someone. John refused to do it because of machismo (manly pride). I guided us quickly through the city and we finally ended up at the train station. John took some money out his wallet that seemed to never go empty and bought three tickets for first class.

Being made to sit down for a few hours is not the greatest thing for a kid with ADHD. I kept fidgeting and John shouted at me a few times to stop moving. The landscape quickly went by, but that didn't prevent me from seeing a herd of Pegasus and some centaurs. The only thing that prevented me from screaming out loud was petting a small dog next to me.

It had a shiny red coat, a kind of smushed face, and at the end of the tail it was black. It growled in pleasure when I scratched its head and thumped its leg on the ground.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but pets aren't allowed on the train," A stewardess said politely.

"Oh no, this isn't my dog," I protested. When I said that the dog began to growl, menacingly, and bare its teeth at us. Slowly, it began to noticeably grow larger and larger. The woman screamed and she ran away, leaving me alone with a rabid dog. Such great service. Finally it stopped growing when it began to push against the roof.

"Oh SHIT!" I yelled and John and Hayley hopped up with weapons in their hands.

"It's the Teumessian Fox!" John exclaimed, "It's uncatchable!"

"Sure it is!" I replied sarcastically and I leapt at it. The fox automatically jumped to the side and took a bite at me, narrowly missing. I lashed at it with the dagger from Hayley, but I only barely nicked its nose.

I began to advance on it with John and Hayley, backing it up against the back of the end of the car. It was snarling and snapping at us, its spit flying freely through the air and hitting us. Now I remember why I'm not a dog person.

"Throw your weapons!" Hayley commanded and we all threw our weapons at it. The fox slowly slid to the side, as if our weapons were barely moving. They all lodged into the wall and stuck there. I raced over and tried to dislodge my knife, but it was stuck and I couldn't even hope to get it out.

"Any plans?" I asked as we backed up against the door the fox barking and snapping at us.

"Run?" John replied and Hayley and I nodded.

I flung the door wide open and we raced out. I slammed the door shut behind us and the fox began to ram against the door, splintering it. We began to race through the cars heading for the very last one. I could hear the fox ram through each car, slowly catching up to us. We reached the very last car, but now there was nowhere to go. The last door was locked and we were traveling way too fast to jump out.

"What now?" Hayley asked.

"We jump to the side at the last moment and let the fox run out of the train," I suggested thinking of every action movie I had seen. They nodded grimly and we waited for the fox to come charging through our car.

The fox burst through the last door and it slid to a halt. It began to growl and snap at us and we stood there waiting it out. Finally wanting to eat us the fox charged at us and at the last moment we all jumped out of the way. The fox slammed into the wall and fell right out of the train. It rolled away and it finally recovered.

Once it realized that it was out of the train it began to chase after us barking. It never even had a chance of catching up because we went onto a skinny bridge above a river. Slowly the fox shrunk back into its normal looking dog form sat down and began to whimper. I almost wanted to go back and pick it up, but then it would just get really big and spit up on me (**AN: That's what she said!**).

We went back to our car, but the train began to slow down. I looked out of the window and I saw that we were at Small Town U.S.A. It had one grocery store, an old-fashioned barber shop, and everyone on the street stopped to great each other and talk.

"Finally!" John exclaimed, exasperated, "The camp is only a few miles from this town. Oh and there's Argus."

I looked over expectantly to see someone that could help us, but I was severely disappointed. The guy was buff and he looked like a blonde, idiot surfer, but he was covered in _eyes_. They were all over his body and all of them (the ones I could see at least) were trained on me.

**AN: Sorry it takes so long, but with finals and everything it's hard to do this, but I only have two more so……. And sorry about the that's what she said, but I couldn't help it.**


	6. Above Ground Cookin'

It turns out that Argus was the camp's safety director and he barely talked. I was pretty eager to see if he also had eyes on his tongue, but I guess he did or maybe he would have talked. We quickly left the town and were in the country. Farmhouse after farmhouse flew by and I got the pretty sight of horses crapping and cows humping. We stopped in front of a big hill with a Victorian-style house looming over us. It had a wrap around porch with people chilling out on chairs.

But what really blew my mind was a huge pine tree……. with a dragon wrapped around it. Every so often it blew smoke out of its nostrils and flames out of its mouth. I was climbing out after Hayley when the van got slammed into. I flew out and landed face first on the grass, eating some of it up. I turned around and I saw a huge half-man half-bull, the Minotaur, staring down at me. I slowly got up and I began to back away.

I was about to run back to the van to get a weapon, but when I saw what was behind the Minotaur I wanted to just give up there. There were hellhounds, dracaena, giants, Cyclops, huge bulls, and the three Furies. Argus gave a loud yell and he threw a long spear to me with a shield. Somehow I caught both of them and I put the shield on. Argus, Hayley, and John lined up next to me, all prepared to fight to the death. The monsters charged at us and we attacked.

We tried to hold a line, but slowly and surely monsters began to push us back. I speared at everything that got near me and the monsters soon became wary of the tip of my spear. Soon the Minotaur found me again and I became his personal project. He charged me time after time, but I found that if I merely jumped to the side that he would plow right by me. Finally, he learned from his mistakes and he began to throw his arms wide open to catch me.

This time when he charged I didn't jump to the side, but I crouched down at the last moment and stuck my spear into his gut. The Minotaur plowed right into it and just kept going, unfortunately taking me with him. The Minotaur was barely fazed by the spear sticking out of his stomach, but having to drag me along with him slowed his down a bit. While I was getting dragged around on the grass I began to kick at him. I would have kicked him in the balls, but, truthfully, I couldn't find them, if he had them at all.

I managed to pull my spear out of him and I fell backwards as he kept moving. I knew that I couldn't defeat the Minotaur alone so I threw myself back into the fray so he couldn't find me. The dracaena were easy targets to kill so I went throughout the battle, trying to find as many as I could. After killing a dracaena I came face to face with the Fury that I had smoked earlier. This time she had her sisters with me and they were all grinning evilly at me.

I tried to spear one of them, but she wrapped my spear in her flaming spear and flung it out of my hand. Then another sister wrapped my arms up and sent searing pain up my body. The other one wrapped my legs up and bound me, making me fall to the ground. The Fury that I had barbequed smiled cruelly down at me.

"How does being cooked alive feel?" she asked mockingly.

"Oh it's good, but I enjoy using electricity," I snarled and she lost it.

She lashed across my stomach with my own spear, cutting through my skin and opening up a big gash. She cackled evilly at my pain and then on my newly opened cut she lashed across it with her fiery whip burning my insides. I screamed out in pain and she seemed to get a high off of my screams of pain.

She began to cackled wickedly when an arrow hit one of her sisters in the head. The Fury fell down releasing my legs. Without wasting any more time I kicked the remaining two Furies and they staggered back. My arms were released and I hopped up. I attacked the bitch that I had fried and took her by surprise.

For an old hag the Furies were incredibly strong. The Fury threw me off of her, but I punched her in the gut before I fell too far away. She had the wind knocked out of her in a _whoosh_. I jumped back onto her and I began to wail on her punching her in a rapid succession. She struggled and struggled, but she could only do it with two hands so she let go of her whip and my spear. I, quickly, grabbed my spear and stabbed her again and again. Finally after what seemed like hours she burst into dust and I fell down in relief.

I didn't stay down for long because I had to get back into the fight. When I got up I saw that we had been joined by others. There were phalanxes attacking monsters and archers in the trees shooting down monsters. I heard cries of agony coming from a phalanx and I saw the Minotaur battering their shields, with flimsy-looking spears sticking out of his chest. I snuck up behind the Minotaur as he went in for another charge at the phalanx and staggered back after hitting them. I took this moment and stabbed him right through the chest and pulled up.

The Minotaur stiffened up and burst into dust, but on top of the pile of dust was one of his huge horns. The phalanx cheered in triumph and shouted whoops of encouragement at me before going back into battle. I was about to follow them when my injury from the Fury caught up with me. I felt intense pain shoot through my body and then I collapsed, passed out onto the ground.

**AN: WOOOO! I wrote that really quickly for my standards and I like it! Guys I would still appreciate critics on my writing so I can further better it.**


	7. Pony!

I woke up under a large thick blanket that was overheating me. The sun was blinding me, so as I looked around I could only see outlines of things. But what I could clearly see was Hayley rocking in a chair happily sipping a golden liquid.

"Allegra! You're finally awake!" She exclaimed when she saw me, "I thought you would sleep forever!"

"How long was I out?" I asked wearily.

"Two days," she answered.

"What happened after I blacked out?" I inquired.

"We drove the rest of the monsters back," she explained, "There were two deaths, and a few serious injuries, but it's okay now."

"Two deaths is okay?!" I asked incredously.

"Of course not, it's just that it's better than ten deaths," she replied insulted.

"Oh," I said slowly. I didn't want to deal with the awkward silence after that so I tried to get up. The key word of that sentence was tried. The minute I tried to get up I collapsed to the ground in pain that had emanated from my stomach. Hayley raced over to me and put me back onto the rocking chair.

"The Fury's whip did a number on the cut she cut before. It slowed down your healing so it's taking a bit longer than it would have with a normal cut," Hayley explained handing me the golden liquid that she had been drinking before. "It's nectar, the drink of the gods. Try it, it's good."

Saying that it was good was an understatement. It tasted like every good thing in the world. I caught flavors of every one of my favorite drinks, cake, and even my mom's great brownies. The minute the nectar touched my throat I started to feel better and the pain from my stomach began to disappear. When I had finished the nectar I whimpered in longing and I heard a deep chuckle from behind me.

"Is it that good?" a man asked from behind me and I turned around. Okay, scratch that man part, he was a _centaur_. I mean he had a freaking horse body, even complete with the tail that kept flitting everywhere to keep the bugs away. I mean if he had been a full horse he would have been beautiful, but his teacher-ish face and salt and pepper beard kind of ruined it. And for those of you who have a thing for centaurs sorry about that little rant.

"Aouhkjiaok," was I all I said. Sadly, that was the closest I could get to words and I didn't even know what it was supposed to mean.

"I'm guessing that my appearance made you talk like that?" he asked lightheartedly, "Well, I'm Chiron the activities director for Camp Half-Blood. And I already know that you are Allegra."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I apologized, "I don't really see centaurs on a daily basis."

"That's perfectly okay," he chuckled, "The last half-blood I first encountered when I was like this fainted. Well, it was me and he also saw his best friend with furry legs. But anyway, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. We're going to get you situated, but first we need you to meet our camp's director.

"Okay," I replied and Hayley snorted in laughter and Chiron glared at her. He led me around to the other side of the porch and I saw the guy that I would have least expected to run a summer camp for half-bloods.

He was pudgy, with a beer gut that was stretching his Hawaiian shirt out. He had jogging pants on with some running shoes, but it looked like he never had even run a day in his life. His face flushed in anger as he saw me.

"Not another one!" he groaned in agony.

"Yes, another one, Mr. D," Chiron replied, as if he was used to this activity from the man, "Allegra, this is Mr. D, our camp director."

"Chiron, I am not in the mood for this right now," Mr. D complained, "Have someone give her a tour."

Chiron sighed in resignation and had me follow him. He looked over the hill at different campers doing activities trying to pick one out. The camp itself was amazing.

On the side of the house was a field of strawberries that seemed to glow red and green and writhed with life. The buildings could have come straight out of Ancient Greece. They were mostly marble and pure white with no roofs and pillars that stretched to their supports. There was a semicircle of mismatched buildings that belonged nowhere near each other. They surrounded a hearth that was being stoked by some girls.

The rest of the camp was buzzing with activity. There were kids doing archery, sword fighting, arts and crafts, canoeing, swimming, climbing up a rock wall that shook and had lava pouring down it, and so much more. There were girls walking out of the water, dry, and girls walking out of trees like it was a normal everyday occurrence. My mouth was wide open at the amazing world that I had been missing out on for like my whole life.

"Bryce, over here!" Chiron called at a boy walking by, "You are going to give Allegra a tour here."

With that Chiron left. Bryce had a short blonde hair and startling stormy gray eyes. He was extremely lithe and muscled and he had a tan that suggested he spent a good amount of time outdoors. He smiled at me good-heartedly and I smiled back.

"So you're the girl that the camp to save, huh?" he asked.

"I guess so," I replied.

"Was it worth it?" he inquired.

"I hope so," I answered uncomfortable.

"Sorry about the seriousness," he apologized smiling again at me, "It runs in the family. My mom's Athena and my dad's a professor."

"Didn't really notice it," I explained, "I just met a centaur so nothing will really be able to faze me for a bit."

He let out a good natured laugh and beckoned for me to follow him.

**AN: I'm going on vacation in like two weeks so I don't know if I'll be able to write at that time, but I'll try! And I hope this chapter is good because I rewrote it like three times because I didn't like it.**


	8. I Get Beat Up By A Tree

**AN: I'm announcing a new contest! If you can guess who Allegra's parent is I write an oneshot about the subject of your choice! But you must PM me not give a review or your entry will not count! The winner(s) will not be announced until I reveal Allegra's parent. Only one guess per person!**

The camp was just so amazing. Even the campers were. They all greeted me very nicely and made me feel welcome. Well, except for some big and brawny kids that had some resemblance to cavemen.

"Wow, this camp is amazing," I exclaimed watching, in amazement, as kids scampered up the rock wall that was shaking and had lava coming down it.

"Yeah, but you get used to it eventually," Bryce replied laughing.

"Whose son are you?" I asked my curiosity finally getting the better of me. I didn't ask before because I thought that in this world that question would be like asking a woman her age.

"Athena," he explained, "You can tell all of the Athena children apart because we have this blonde hair and gray eyes."

"Who are the kids that look like cavemen?" I inquired.

"Those are the Ares kids," he replied laughing, "They're not very bright and just enjoy beating kids up."

"Oh, how sweet," I said sarcastically, "So, what now?"

"We need to see what your skills are," he answered and beckoned for me again.

I was pretty good with a sword, but I was even better with a spear. Canoes were definitely not my thing and the naiads did not like me and they insisted on squirting me with water. I was good at climbing up the rock wall, but I got burned a few times. As for foot races that was another story. The dryads left me in their dust and they tried to make me feel better, but I was slower than a bunch of freaking tree hippies. In arts and crafts I started to paint the Big House, but it turned out to look like a bunny eating a shoe. Unfortunately after that the counselor running arts and crafts got mad at me because he thought that I was insulting art and he threw me out.

Archery I was okay at. Most of the time I could hit the target, but never on the bull's eye and sometimes I missed the target altogether. The last time I shot I hit a dryad's tree and she chased me around the camp. Kids stopped by and laughed at me as the dryad ran at me with a branch in her hand hitting my but with it.

Finally, Bryce put a stop to it by telling the dryad that I was new and extremely sorry for hurting her tree. She walked away muttering about stupid little half-bloods putting holes in her beautiful tree. She gave me on more look back and her look dripped with menace and spite.

"Don't let me go back to the archery range," I told Bryce.

"I don't think you could survive another go with her," he replied still laughing, "Come on, I'll show you to your cabin."

"Where am I staying if I'm not claimed?" I asked.

"The Hermes cabin, of course! He is the god of hospitality," he exclaimed and then he muttered, "…….. And thieves……. And pranksters."

"Great, so my stuff is going to get stolen then!" I replied angrily.

"No! If anyone steals they have to spend a week in the forest, alone," he explained wickedly, "And you never know what kind of monster is lurking in the woods waiting to pounce on an unsuspecting camper."

"No there aren't!" I protested as he continued to grin wickedly at me.

"Are you willing to take that chance?" he asked.

I didn't answer him he led me to the most decrepit cabin of them all. It was painted a puke green color and the paint was slowly peeling off. There was a cadecus with two snakes intertwined on it on the door. When Bryce opened the door I was amazed. There were bodies and sleeping bags placed haphazardly all over the floor. The walls were lined with bunk beds, but all of those were already taken.

A guy who seemed to be in charge hopped down from his bunk. He had auburn hair that almost fell over his eyes. His eyes, like other kids in the cabin, were glinting with mischief and he seemed to be silently laughing at me.

"I'm Chris Jacobs, I'm the counselor of the Hermes cabin," he greeted, "And you are?"

"I'm Allegra Cole," I replied.

"Claimed or unclaimed?" Someone called out.

"Unclaimed," Bryce called back. Everybody groaned in response and Chris grinned back at me, "I gotta go back to my cabin, Allegra, I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you," I said and he walked out, "So where do I sleep?"

"In the doorway," Chris replied, "Your stuff from the camp store is already there."

I looked back at the door way and I saw a sleeping bag, some toiletries, and a few clothes. I sighed and lay down on my bed for the next summer, if I was able to save my mom.

"Where is Hayley sleeping?" I asked.

"Oh, the other new girl, she slept here for about a night before Athena claimed her as her child," Chris explained and he went back to his bunk.

I was lying down on my "bed" when someone tripped over me and fell on me with an "oomph." I pushed him off and I saw John lying on top of me.

"John!" I exclaimed and I tackled him with a hug, "Where have you been?"

"I've been preparing," he explained and he showed me a duffel bag that he had on his back.

"For what?" I asked.

"Every satyr takes turns being a seeker and going out to save the last bits of wilderness that are left in the world," he explained, "Grover, the leader of this whole operation, and I are going to the rainforest so we can stop the bulldozing of it for farmland. I came to say goodbye."

I couldn't help it, but I started to cry. John was my best friend ever and I didn't care if his legs were covered in fur, I still loved him. John hugged me awkwardly trying to comfort me. Now, the whole Hermes cabin was staring at us as I cried a river (Don't anyone say "Build a bridge and get over it" or I will kick their asses!).

John led me out of the cabin and onto the hill, near the dragon tree. Hayley was already waiting there, a steely look in her face. John waved at us one last time and he departed down the hill and got into a taxi that was waiting at the bottom. The taxi sped away, almost as if they were both eager to leave.

"So, he' gone," Hayley said.

"Yeah," I replied and then I realized something, "Hayley, you never told me that you were claimed by Athena."

"I didn't think that it was that important when two people died because of us, John was leaving, and you were seriously hurt," she explained.

"Are you happier that you were claimed?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say happier, but it's closure, I guess," she answered shrugging. Without saying anything else she walked away.

"At least you got claimed," I muttered angrily.

**AN: Remember the contest and no reviewing for it! But I still want people to point the flaws of my story out!**


	9. I Want To Suck Your Blood!

Dinner was an……… interesting affair to say the least. The dryads served us barbeque and pizza and they gave us empty goblets. Every muttered to themselves before they began their meal and they all dug in. The Hermes table was so crowded that some of us had to sit on the floor. And when I say some of us I mean just me.

"Hey, Chris, where do we get our drinks?" I asked.

"Tell your goblet what you want and it appears in there," he explained, "and be sure to leave some food for the sacrifice to the gods."

"Okay," I replied slowly and then I muttered "Dr. Pepper." Amazingly my cup slowly began to fill with a black liquid and when I tasted it, it tasted better than any Dr. Pepper that I had ever had before. When everyone else had finished they all brought their plates up to a big flaming brazier.

I heard people mutter to their parents asking for help or just telling them something. When it was my turn up I had no idea what to say. I dropped my pizza into the brazier and I muttered, "Please, dad, claim me, so I can go save my mom from the bastards that took her."

When I finished I was hoping for some sign that he heard me or anything, but there was nothing. I wanted to stay there longer waiting for something, anything, but people shouted at me to hurry up and they pushed me out of the way. I sighed in resignation and I slowly followed the mass of people heading towards some building.

"Are you okay?" I heard Hayley ask from behind me and I saw her and Bryce looking at me worriedly.

"I guess, I was just hoping to get claimed," I replied.

"It may not be that fast," Bryce explained, "It took a whole month for me to get claimed. My mom was just waiting for me to do something to make her proud."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I designed the Hermes's cabin chariot and it won with no competition," he answered proudly, "Look it's best if you just try to put it out of your mind and just have fun and train."

"Okay," I agreed knowing that would be pretty impossible for me, "Where are we going anyway?"

"The amphitheater," Hayley replied.

The sing-along definitely did not raise my spirits. I knew none of the songs. They were really strange like "I am my own Great-great-great-great grandfather." Everyone else obviously knew them by heart and they sang with gusto (**AN: I can't believe I just used the word gusto!**).

The fire was even weirder than the songs. It was about twenty feet high and it was bright purple. The kid's that were in the front row couldn't roast marshmallows because they lit on fire the minute they even got within a foot of the fire. Some of the kid's clothing even caught on fire and they ran around screaming until someone put it out.

When the sing-along was finished everyone slowly ambled their way back to their cabin. Naturally, with my luck, when I got into my cabin my stuff had been trampled by I don't even know how many people. Everyone settled into their beds, except for the less fortunate like me and most of the cabin we settled into our sleeping bags on the hard floor.

I tried to sleep, but it was almost impossible. There were kids whispering to each other, people snoring, people throwing stuff, and people making fake fart sounds. It was just like what sleeping in a dog pound would be like, but only louder. Finally, I pulled my sleeping bag off of me and I carried it outside. I heard someone following me and that only made me walk faster.

"Allegra, where are you going?" I heard Chris ask.

"I can't sleep in there! I'm going to sleep on Zeus's fist!" I replied looking toward the pile of rocks.

"But you're not supposed to be outside of our cabin's boundaries," Chris warned.

"Why? Is someone going to eat me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, the harpies," he explained extremely serious, "If you can't sleep in the cabin, why don't you sleep on it?"

I agreed slowly and he led me back to the Hermes cabin. He gave me a boost up onto the roof and then he threw me my sleeping bag.

"Sweet dreams," he said and then he went back into the cabin.

I sigh in content, happy for the first time since I had come here. I watched the clouds swirl in the air and separate around the camp's boundaries. The rain also split around the camp and it seemed to hit an invisible wall when the wind tried to blow it into the camp. The wind blew over me and seemed to greet me like an old friend would.

Sleep didn't come to me for a while so I watched the lightning play across the sky and I listened to the beautiful beat of the thunder. Finally sleep began to claim me and I slowly fell asleep.

"Allegra? What are you doing up there?" I heard someone ask. I opened my eyes up and the sun flooded into my view. I looked down and I saw Bryce looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"I couldn't sleep in there," I explained gesturing to my cabin, "So I was heading to sleep on Zeus's Fist when Chris stopped me and made me sleep up here instead."

"Well come on down and eat breakfast," John urged, "Your cabin is almost all awake."

"Fine," I muttered, sliding down off the roof, and landing softly onto the ground next to Bryce.

"I'll see you after breakfast," he explained, "The Hermes and Athena cabins have swords after it."

"Okay, see you later," I called as he walked away.

When I walked back into my cabin everyone gave me a weird look and backed away a bit. I heard mutterings that I was an empousa, whatever that was, and I had needed to go out at night to feed. They were also saying that I was one of the harpies and I was picking them out on whom to eat first. And those were the more normal rumors that were going. And now on my second day of camp I was going to be branded a freak for sleeping on the roof of my cabin.

Well, at least, I wasn't actually an empousa. That I know of, at least.

**AN: Hope you like it! Remember to send me PM's on the Allegra Parent Contest! So far I only have two contestants LoveTheSun and De Hunter!**


	10. Woops

During breakfast I had no trouble getting a spot because the whole Hermes table sat on one side and the ones who sat on my side were only at the extreme edge. Only Chris was brave enough to sit next to me and the whole cabin stared at him in horror.

"If I really was an empousa or a harpy don't you think I would have already killed you by now?" I asked loudly so the whole cabin could hear me.

"That's what you would want us to think!" A kid exclaimed from the end of the table. I was just fed up with it that I chucked half of my egg at him and it him square in the face and it slowly slid down his face, leaving a trail of yolk.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed. I took the rest of my breakfast and I threw it into the brazier saying a quick prayer and walking away.

The rest of the camp watched me leave; obviously they had never seen anyone leave breakfast before. I was glad that I was able to give them entertainment for a day. I walked over to the sword pit and I pulled a spear out of one the holders.

I turned, angrily, towards the practice dummy and I circled it for a while. I lunged at it and I began to spear and slash it to pieces. I spun around kicking and punching it, pretending it was the kid that I threw my breakfast at. Finally when the dummy was shredded to pieces and I was sweating buckets I stopped to take a break. I turned around and I saw my cabin and the Athena cabin staring at me.

"What now?" I asked irritably.

"Allegra, you were amazing, I've never seen someone fight so well," Bryce said in awe.

"Yeah, well, I was pretending it was that kid," I explained pointing at the kid I threw my breakfast at and he shrank down a little, cowering, "Yeah, bitch, what now?"

I almost ruined it by laughing when he looked like he was going to piss his pants, but I kept my meanest face on and he slowly disappeared into the crowd. I sat back down next to Bryce talking as we watched kid after kid verse each other in duels.

"Allegra, you want to duel?" Bryce asked suddenly looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah, sure, I guess so," I replied and I got up.

Bryce pulled a sword out of his sheath that was longer than his arm. He looked extremely menacing with the sword in his arm and he had a glint in the eye like he was examining with his utmost concentration. After a while of pacing he finally attacked.

When he attacked he was like a cheetah lashing out at its prey. And I was his prey. He slashed, jabbed, and thrust at me making me slowly back up. Finally, I got a hold of my fear and I blocked one of his slashes. He looked surprised and I took advantage and ducked under his sword. It whacked him with the butt of my spear and he moved back a bit. He slashed at me and I jumped back, but he still cut part of my stomach, right above my hit from the Fury.

He grinned savagely at me, almost like a vampire on the hunt. He lunged at me, throwing me off balance and I fell to the ground. He walked over casually to me and put his sword at my throat.

"Dead," he growled, grinning at me.

"I noticed," I replied climbing back onto my feet, "Bryce, you were amazing!"

"I've been here for five years so I would hope to be good," he explained laughing.

When I looked around I saw that everyone else had dispersed throughout the camp so they could do their own activities. I looked back at Bryce and he was still looking at me intently.

"What?!" I asked irritably.

"You look beautiful like this," he replied.

I know that most girls would have fawned over him, but, honestly, I ran away, well after slapping him. He shouted after me, but I was already speeding through the camp, tears blinding my eyes. He was probably playing some mean joke on me with the other cabins to see if he could get a fake date with me. They were all probably laughing at me right now.

I sat down by the lake on the side that was touching the forest. I sat rocking back and forth crying my eyes out, wishing for the day to end. I saw the canoers point at me and stare, but I paid them no attention. They were probably in on the joke too and they just wanted to see me crying.

After an hour or so I fell asleep on the bank of the lake, listening to the small waves lapping up against the shore. I had a horrible dream:

_I sat up looking around and I tried to walk around, but I ran into a steel bar. I tried to go past it, but I realized that I was inside a cage. I looked past the bars and I saw a huge stands with chairs and thousands of people were sitting in them watching me. But they all seemed to have eyes like Bryce's. _

_It was slightly unnerving to have these people watching me and I remembered why I hated public speaking so much. They were all evaluating me and judging every action I made, especially my missteps. _

_Suddenly the whole audience burst into laughter and some even pointed at me. Bryce's words reverberated throughout the building coming back to my ears each time. I began to scream myself hoarse shouting at them, telling them to stop it. My words fell on deaf ears and the people continued to laugh. _

_And if my dream wasn't bad enough an earthquake hit the stage. My cage began to rattle and shake moving me around._ _Then the audience began to chant my name in a familiar voice and their voices drowned out Bryce's. _

"Allegra, wake up! You were having a nightmare!" Hayley exclaimed, shaking me.

"How did you find me here?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I'm not a daughter of Athena for nothing," she replied.

"Oh right," I said slowly, still tired.

"What happened with you and Bryce?" she inquired.

"He was pulling a prank on me," I explained bitterly.

"By saying you were beautiful?" she exclaimed, "He was serious! He's not the type that pulls that kind of prank!"

"Oh……. Woops."

**AN: Hoped you liked it and the Guess Allegra's Parent Contest is still going on! Remember, only private messaging for entries! Hoped you liked the chapter! Tell me what you think! And I'm in the double digits for chapters! Go me!  
**


	11. I Need New Shoes

Hayley led me over the camp side of the lake so I could go apologize to Bryce. I felt like a little kid and Hayley was my mom making me apologize to a stranger for doing a little kid thing. She had even taken my hand and she was dragging me towards her cabin. She pushed me in and then she ran away.

I knocked on the door and I heard Bryce tell me to come in. He was at a desk, furiously scribbling at a desk. He looked up at me and his face quickly fell.

"Are you back to slap me on the other cheek?" he asked irritably.

"No," I began slowly, "I came to apologize. I thought you might have been playing a prank on me with the other kids. I was a bit crazy at that moment and it was kinda the last thing that I was expecting. I mean, we've known each other for maybe two days and you're already calling me beautiful!"

"Well, I might have been going a bit fast, but I couldn't help it. I was only telling the truth," he explained and then his stormy gray eyes looked into mine, "Would you go out with me?"

"No," I replied and his shoulders drooped, "I'm sorry, but you're going a bit fast for a teenage romance. I like you, but not like that, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said slowly, "Let's just forget I said anything and just be friends."

I smiled at him and answered, "I'd like that, I really would. Well, I have to go back and find my cabin, so see you later."

"Bye," he called as I walked away.

I found my cabin at the rock wall and when I walked over they all stared at like I was some type of alien. Yolky (That's the egg-kid's name) actually fell off of the wall when he saw me, unfortunately he was only like five feet up so it didn't really hurt him. The whole cabin took their eyes off of me and they began to crack up at him.

"Hey, Allegra," Chris greeted looking at me, "Where have you been?"

"She was crying on the other side of the lake!" A kid exclaimed looking at me.

"Yeah, and you're about to be doing the same thing if you don't shut up," Chris threatened glaring at him.

After that everyone seemed to think that I was under Chris's protection so they all left me alone in peace. I won against a few kids up on the wall, but most of the time I either got burnt, shaken off, or someone pulled me off. I almost hit the kid, but then I realized that everyone else was doing it to each other so I let it slide, well, not completely, I pulled him off too, so we were pretty even.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten that they once thought I was an empousa and I became just another camper. Well, mostly everyone, Yolky obviously didn't forget or maybe it was my threats towards him, but he always kept his distance from me.

Chris led our cabin back to the cabin so we could grab our stuff and hit the showers. The day before I had come to camp the Hermes Cabin had won the chariot races so we got first showers for a week, but that was almost used up.

I walked into the showers and I was greeted by a blast of steam. I breathed in deeply ready to have my worries washed away. I sighed in deeply letting the water wash over me (stop imagining anything you pervs!). The water soothed me and by the time I got out I had completely forgotten everything that bad that had happened to me while I had been in Camp Half-Blood.

Chris led the cabin to dinner after we had all dried off and we settled down to eat and this time I was no longer being avoided. I managed to get a seat on the table and no one made a space around me and I got the pleasure of being squished so much that I felt like I was between two bulldozers.

The meal was the best that I had ever had at Camp and that's not saying much since it was only my third one, but no one will be shitting on my parade today. I happily sacrificed my pizza to my parent still praying for them to claim me and I followed the masses to the amphitheater were the Apollo cabin was leading the sing-along again.

This time instead of obviously standing out in the crowd I sat in the second row, the rubber on the bottom of my shoes getting melted and sticking to the ground from the intense heat that the purple fire was sending off. Even trying to cook a golden-brown marshmallow was out of the question because the first time I even tried my marshmallow and my stick got burnt into oblivion. Chiron clapped his hands loudly after our last song and said he had an announcement.

"Capture the Flag is tomorrow! Currently the Athena Cabin and the Ares cabin are holding the flags!" Chiron shouted and everyone burst into cheers, obviously happy at the prospect of Capture the Flag.

"What's Capture the Flag?" I asked Chris, who was sitting next to me.

"It's a game where two cabins have the flags and they make alliances with the rest of the cabins and the play in the woods. Whoever gets the flag back to their side wins the flag for their cabin and they play the team that still has their flag the next time we play," he explained excitement shining in his eyes.

"Who are we allied with?" I inquired.

"Athena, Hephaestus, and Apollo the Ares cabin is allied with the other cabins, but we have about even teams," he replied, "Athena and the Ares cabins never ally with each other because they are sworn enemies."

"Sounds like fun," I said.

"Believe me," he exclaimed, "It is!"

The rest of the campers slowly meandered their way over to their cabins. I brushed all of the dirt off of my sleeping bag and I set it down on the floor. I was determined not to sleep on the roof one more time. I had been covered in mosquito bites and I think I swallowed more spiders in one night than I had ever swallowed before. Everyone stared strangely at me probably thinking that I was going to go on the roof, but when I refrained they just stopped.

This time the snores, whisperings, and flatulence didn't stop me from falling into a very deep sleep.

**AN: I know that this chapter wasn't very exciting or anything, but I'm still developing Allegra as a person in the story so she isn't just one-dimensional. And this is the first chapter that I have written while on summer break! I've also decided to answer any questions (within in reason of course) that you may have. Remember the Allegra Parent Contest is still going on!**


	12. Give Me A Fucking Quest!

My dream went like this:

_I saw a woman chained to a stone wall with her head hanging down. She was bleeding in a lot of places, bruises covered most of her body and her clothes were ripped. A loud sound of a heavy door being opened cut into my observations of her. Light poured down onto her and she looked up. _

_I felt like I had been slapped when I realized who it was. It was my mother! I expected her to look weak and helpless, from the obvious beatings she had been through, but instead she just looked fucking pissed. She spit on the floor almost hitting the nicely shined shoes of the man who had walked in. _

_"Now, now," the man chided, "That's not how you treat your gracious hosts, now is it?" _

_"Fuck off," my mom snarled bringing to mind an image of an angry cougar. _

_"I will 'fuck off', as you say, when you bring your daughter to me! You will be safe and I will let you go and your daughter will be happy bringing down all of Western Civilization with Kronos at her side." _

_"I'm sure my daughter would be ever so happy to help the people who kidnapped and tortured her mother!" My mom snapped. _

_"Well, if we offered her some incentive to join our cause, say letting you go alive? She would be much more……. Eager, to serve Lord Kronos," the man threatened obviously enjoying the torture that he was putting my mom through _

_"Kronos was killed before and my daughter could easily kill him again if need be!" My mom exclaimed, "My father and mother did it once and she can do it again!" _

_"Percy and Annabeth were weak! It was only through sheer luck that they were able to kill Kronos!" the man screamed in anger and out of nowhere a thorn-like-thing flew at my mom hitting the wall next to her head. _

_"Your little prickers don't bother me, Thorn," my mom laughed at him. _

_"My little 'prickers' are much more powerful! After my taste of half-bloods was quenched in the second Titan Wars my power increase tenfold! You cannot even imagine the full power of me now, I have been going easy on you, but if you insist of being so rude I can make you feel the full pain that I can actually inflict!" The man called Thorn roared in anger. _

_I saw something lash out behind him and begin to sway back and forth. It slightly resembled a lion's tail. Suddenly the tail went rigid and moved slightly forward as a thorn flew out of it. It hit my mom in the arm and she screamed in pain. I couldn't handle her screaming it made me want to rip my hair out just to see her in pain. _

_"You call that power? I would rather have you shooting thorns at me than be hit by a toddler!" My mom taunted. _

_Thorn was about to throw another one at her, but I heard someone call his name. He stalked out of the room muttering about how he needed to do everything. After he left my mom looked directly at me and said "Save me." _

_I tried to say something to her, but my voice seemed to not be working. Slowly the image of my mom began to distort and I began to fall into nothingness_

I woke up in a panic. My sleeping bag was drenched in sweat and my clothes were soaked through. My breathing was ragged as I tried to wrestle my way out of my sleeping bag. I finally got out of it and I raced outside. I was so furious at myself for even forgetting my mom for a second, let alone days!

I sprinted up towards the Big House. I began to shout as loud as I could for Chiron. I heard Mr. D yell at me to shut up, but I only quieted down when I heard the clopping of horse hooves coming down the stairs. Chiron looked at me worriedly.

"What is it my child?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"My mother is in trouble! I need a quest! She is in great danger! I need to save her from Thorn and the men that work for him!" I exclaimed.

"You need to calm down and tell me exactly what happened," Chiron soothed. I only calmed down just enough to tell him about my dream. Chiron made a slight clucking sound in his throat when I told him about Thorn.

"I do believe that it would be best to wait for a quest, until you are further trained," Chiron explained softly.

"FUCK TRAINING!" I screamed, "I need to go save her this fucking instant or she will die!"

"You haven't even been here for a week and you already want a quest?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" I roared, "Have you not been listening?! My mom is in great danger right now! Do you think the little asshole named Thorn would waste an instant just to kill her?"

"How would you be any help?" he asked, "You have been here less than a week you've trained maybe twice and cried the rest of the time. The best you could probably do is getting caught trying to help your mother and then they would just kill you after you raise Kronos."

"How about you give me a quest if I can prove myself in Capture the Flag?" I suggested, "If I get the flag to my side I get a quest, if I don't, then you send other people for the quest."

"That seems fair," Chiron decided, "Now you must go back to bed my child."

I only went back to bed hoping that I would be able to talk to my mom in my dreams. The best I could get was blurred images and quick scenes of my mom still shackled to the wall, sometimes with people watching over her. Each time I lost the image I woke up again still sweating.

This kept going on until I woke up with the rest of the cabin. Chris was shouting at everyone to stop being such lazy bums and to wake up. When he saw me he knelt down next to me looking at me in concern.

"Allegra, you look horrible!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks for the compliment," I muttered.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I snapped and I briskly walked out of the cabin and heading for the dining pavilion, hoping to lose Chris.

"Allegra?" I heard someone ask.

"WHAT?!" I yelled spinning around and I saw Bryce shrunk back, slightly afraid.

"Are you okay?" he asked sounding almost exactly like Chris.

"Yes! I can take care of myself! I'm not some girl in need of assistance!" I shouted and I stalked off, no longer hungry.

**AN: Hope you liked it! I totally deleted my beginnings of this chapter when I thought of this and it came really quickly! And I actually thought that this was going to be one of the shorter chapters! Remember the Allegra Parent Contest and I will still answer any questions you have!  
**


	13. Life Sucks

The day progressed as slowly as it could possible could. Each second seemed to drag by slowly, like a fat guy running. I spent most of the day practicing in the sword pit, lashing apart dummies and dueling campers. Hayley came by to see if she could help, but I ignored her and continued to practice so I could get the quest to save my mom. I would not let her down.

When the conch horn was blown for dinner I left my weapons and headed for dinner. Dinner seemed to drag on because Chiron made so many announcements it took forever. When I was finally served my dinner I practically sucked all of my food in, leaving just enough for a good sacrifice.

I began to tap my fingers against the table, impatiently waiting for the end of dinner and the beginning of Capture the Flag. People stared at me, angrily, because I was tapping the table so hard even the end of the table could hear it.

"Allegra, just stop tapping the table!" Chris exclaimed, finally having enough.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Finally dinner ended and everyone had given their sacrifice in.

Chiron clapped loudly, quieting everyone, "Gear up and head to your side of the forest!"

All of the plates disappeared to be replaced by weapons and armor. Everyone raced back to the tables and they began to strap their things on. I found a spear, which was relatively balanced, some armor and a shield. The armor was too big for me so the helmet kept falling over my eyes and every time I took a step I jangled a bit.

"Looking good, Allegra," Hayley said laughing.

"Shut up, you don't look much better," I retorted, but that was a huge lie. Her whole cabin had matching grey armor with owls on their shields; Hayley seemed to be born to wear armor.

"You're just hating on me because you ain't me!" she joked and then her face took on a serious look, "Oh yeah, Bryce says you're on defense."

"Tell Bryce that I am on offense," I replied.

"You can't do that!" she protested, "Bryce is in command of our team and he says that you would work best if you were on the defense because of your spear pwnage."

"Yeah, but if I'm on defense then I can't get the flag and then I won't be able to get the quest so I can save my mom," I explained, "I need to get the flag."

"Fine," she said, her expression softening, "You can take my spot on offense and I'll go onto defense, but don't let Bryce in on this. He would totally freak out if he knew; he takes this game way too seriously."

I thanked Hayley, and ran off to catch up with the rest of the team. Our team had the side of the creek where Zeus's Fist was and where the Battle of the Labyrinth had taken place. Everyone got into position and I snuck up towards the creek with the other offensive players and waited for Chiron to blow the conch horn.

"Allegra? What are you doing here?!" Bryce exclaimed when he saw me.

"I….. ummmm-" I began, but then I heard the conch horn blow, "Gotta go!"

I heard Bryce shout after me, but I ignored him and I ran as fast as I could. I didn't run into anyone, but I could clearly hear people crashing through bushes, trees, and breaking sticks. I finally stopped running and I began to look around to figure out how far I had run.

When I realized where I was I almost whooped out in joy. I was right behind the flag and there was only one guard who wasn't even looking in my direction. I burst out from the bushes and I grabbed the flag. The guard turned around, but by then I had already bashed into him and he was down on the ground.

"THEY HAVE OUR FLAG!!" I heard him roar in anger.

After he yelled that the other team began to swarm towards me. One cornered me in a grove of trees and I had to knock him out with a good whack to the head with my spear, but it had still slowed me down. I burst out of the grove to see a band of warriors racing towards their side with my team's flag in the middle.

I poured on the speed running faster than I had ever run before. I leapt over the border in victory, but I looked behind me. The other group was doing a victory lap around me. They were all hooting, hollering, and shouting taunts at me.

"What the hell was that?" Bryce roared coming up to me.

"I needed the flag to save my mother, you bastard!" I roared.

"I don't care! You need to think of the team!" He shouted, pushing me.

"Fuck the team! How about I think of my mom who is in mortal danger?" I screamed and I pushed him back.

"You could never save her anyway!" he retorted, his face beet red, and he gave me another hard shove.

This just got me so pissed I pushed him as hard as I could, but the weirdest thing happened. Lightning flew out of my fingertips and he got blasted back and hit a tree. I gaped at my fingertips as Bryce groaned in pain.

"Bryce, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed still confused at what happened, "I didn't know that I could do that!"

All he did was groan in pain and turn over a bit. Chiron raced over, pushing everyone out of the way. He knelt down and force-fed Bryce some ambrosia. After waiting a bit longer Bryce finally stood up.

Everyone sighed in relief and then, of course, they stared at me. They all stared at me in awe and I sighed inwardly, annoyed that I had to be the freak of the camp, again. Then to make matters even worse they all gasped in surprise and awe and knelt down. I looked to where they were all looking and I realized that there was a lightning bolt above my head. As if people thinking I was an empousa weren't enough, I had to be the daughter of the most powerful of the gods.

"It is determined!" Chiron announced, "Zeus, king of gods, ruler of Mount Olympus, god of thunder! Hail, Allegra Cole daughter of the Sky God."

After all the excitement of me being the daughter of Zeus wore off I helped Hayley in carrying Bryce back to his cabin.

"Bryce, I'm so-" I began before Bryce could interrupt me.

"It's okay, I know that it's not your fault," he muttered weakly, "At least your dad claimed you."

I left Bryce and I was heading to my old cabin to get my stuff and move into Zeus's cabin when Chiron camp cantering about. He was carrying a mace canister and a metal bracelet that seemed somewhat familiar even though I had never seen them before.

"Allegra, I have something to give you," Chiron explained.

**AN: Hoped you liked it! I finally allowed Allegra to be claimed and to all of you who guessed Zeus in the Allegra Parent Contest PM about your one-shot idea. Remember if I don't like it I can refuse and you can rethink one! I leave for a two week vacation on Friday so I don't know if I will be able to update! Sorry!**


	14. Daddy Gives Me A Gift

The mace canister and metal bracelet turned out to belong to my dead half-sister Thalia. Chiron told me her story and I felt kind of crappy knowing that my father would probably want me to live up to Thalia. I already had the journey to Camp Half-Blood from hell in common with her, but I couldn't do much considering her vast achievements and sacrifices.

Keeping my dead sister in mind I began to pack my clothing into my bag. I threw in a few deadly weapons as well, but I'm a low maintenance gal so not much. I shouldered my bag quietly stepping over the Hermes kids, who thought I was just moving to my new cabin. I headed towards the Big House where I knew Chiron was debriefing an Ares kid on the mission. I was going to steal his info and save my mom myself. When I got close enough to the building I crouched down on the ground and I listened intently.

"Tyler, have you ever heard of the Princess Andromeda?" I heard Chiron ask.

"Everyone has, it was the headquarters of the resistance before Mount Orthys," he replied gruffly, but there was also a hint of stupidity.

"Yes, it survived the onslaught of the second Titan War and it is now being used as the headquarters of the Disciples of Kronos and it is where Allegra's mother is being held," Chiron explained, "Usually we would not pay so much attention to the kidnapped as to the reconnaissance mission, but Lord Zeus has put pressure on me to bring her back safely and unharmed. She is still no first priority, but you must try."

I almost charged into the room and punched Chiron right then and there for talking about my mother like that, but someone held me back. I turned around ready to sock whoever was holding me back, but it was Bryce and Hayley and they were both telling me with their eyes to stop. I turned back around to listen more, trying to ignore them as much as possible.

"Chiron, where do I find this ship?" I heard Tyler ask.

"In the Sea of Monsters, of course, you must go to a sorceress named Anastasia who will be able to tell you where the Princess Andromeda is. She has taken home on Polyphemus's old island," Chiron answered, "Now you must go and consult the oracle."

I heard Tyler's heavy footsteps stomp up the stairs towards the attic and I used it to mask my escape. Hayley and Bryce stealthily followed me to the newly installed dock. I threw my stuff onto one of the medium-sized boats that the Hephaestus kids had just built.

"How did you guys know I was at the Big House?" I asked.

"We followed you there," Hayley replied simply, "We're coming with you on this quest and you're not telling us otherwise. Why are we taking a ship anyway?"

"I don't know," I began running my hand down the smooth mast, "It just feels like the right thing to do."

Hayley and Bryce looked each other and shrugged, they climbed onto the boat and they began to pull ropes around.

"_Mizzenmast_!" I exclaimed out of nowhere wondering why I had shouted that.

All of the sudden the air filled with the snaps, twisting, tying, ropes and sails unfurling. Bryce and Hayley stared at me in amazement and wonder. My mouth was wide open in awe.

"How the hell did you do that?" Hayley asked in awe.

"I have no idea," I replied slowly, "Bryce do you know?"

"Ummmmmm," he began, "Maybe it's because Percy Jackson is your grandfather and you inherited some of his powers."

"Oh," I answered slowly.

Finally we pulled out of the dock and we began to slowly move away. I could easily control the ship with my mind and I felt as if I were meant to sail it.

"Allegra, you must stop now!" I heard Chiron yell and I saw him galloping at us. "You were not given a quest you must come back!"

"Up yours, Chiron!" I yelled. I had liked Chiron, but after hearing what he said about my mother I could handle no more of him.

I turned back to the open ocean and concentrated on going south. I didn't have the best sense of direction, but I was able to use the sun to find my way. The day slowly passed and we moved along down the coast of New York just as slowly.

The wind seemed to be blowing half-heartedly and it didn't completely fill our sails. Even the fish seemed to be swimming faster than us and they knew it, they almost seemed to be taunting us. I was beginning to get really pissed off.

When I felt like I was going to blow the wind began to really pick up and it filled the sails. I was beginning to do a little dance when extreme exhaustion hit me in a huge wave. I collapsed to the ground and Hayley and Bryce raced over to me.

"Allegra, what happened?" Bryce asked worriedly.

"I have no idea," I replied weakly, "The wind picked up and I collapsed."

Bryce and Allegra looked at each other in amazement and then they looked back at me. Of course the two children of Athena would know exactly what had happened and the idiotic child of Zeus would be left out.

"Ugh," I groaned, "What now?"

"New power," Hayley explained, "I guess you can control the wind to some extent."

"Well at least we're going to be moving down the coast much faster," I said hopefully.

"Yeah," Bryce began, "But you'll be fainting every ten minutes so I don't know so much about you using the power."

I groaned again in agony and I lay back down on the boat. I decided that praying to my father to give me a bit more control over my new power.

"Hey, Dad, thanks for the new power," I whispered uncertainly not used to praying to thin air, "But can you make sure I don't faint every time I use it?"

After I finished my prayer the loudest thunderclap that I had ever heard rumbled right over us, probably not a good sign.

**AN: Sorry this took so long, but I am on vacation and I still have like another week to go so it may take a while for the next chapter!**


	15. My Quest Is Going So Well

Have you ever been sailing for twelve hours straight? And did you also happen to have ADD? Well, believe me, I would go through Hades and back instead of going sailing again. Several times I seriously contemplated using my spear to chop my hand off, just to get some excitement.

"Allegra?" Bryce called breaking me out of my chopping my hand off musings, "You might want to come see this."

I pulled my legs out of the water and walked over to Hayley and Bryce. Bryce pointed out at the horizon and I stopped, dead in my tracks.

"Oh shit," I muttered. On the horizon were the darkest clouds that I had ever seen. The clouds were as dark as night and they were sometimes pierced by flashes of lightning. We were still miles from the clouds, but we could hear the low rumble of the thunder. Normally, thunderstorms excited me, but this storm just made me want to turn around and run…….. Or sail.

"What do we do now?" I asked, at a loss for ideas.

"Get to land as fast as possible," Hayley replied. We all snapped out of our stupor and we got to work.

I began to twist the wheel, making us cut through the choppy surf and head towards land. For some reason, even though we were headed toward land, the current was working against us. It was as if the sea was fighting against us.

"What's happening?" I yelled as the wind slowly began to pick up, "The current should be working with us!"

"I don't know! Maybe Poseidon is angry at us for some reason!" Bryce shouted back, while ducking under the swinging mast.

"Why? What did we do?" I asked.

"Maybe your mom did something!" Hayley mused, "She is his granddaughter after all."

I was about to say something else, but then the boat got hit by such a strong gust of wind that I was almost knocked off. The storm had moved unnaturally fast and it was almost upon us. I tried to move diagonally away from the storm, while still heading for shore, but to no avail. When the storm hit, it hit hard.

The waves were some of the biggest that I had ever seen in my life. We were being rocked side to side and I had abandoned even attempting to sail the boat. Instead, I grabbed a rope and I held on for dear life. Hayley and Bryce were doing the same thing, but they were at the front of the boat, too far for me to reach them. Each lightning bolt seemed to come closer and closer to the mast.

"Bryce, Hayley watch-!" I began, but I stopped midsentence because Bryce had just been swept away by a wave that breached the deck.

"Bryce!" Hayley screamed in pain, as she watched her brother being taken away by the current. She began to untangle herself from the rope that she was tied to. I, knowing what she was about to do, unsteadily raced over to her. I bear-hugged her, trying to hold her back from jumping into the sea.

"Let me go! He's my gods damn brother!" She screamed.

"No, I'm not going to let you die too!" I yelled back at her, but whatever I had been doing was pretty useless because right then all Hades broke loose. A lightning bolt hit the back of the boat, smashing it into smithereens. The front of the boat slowly began to tip upwards and since I had nothing to hold me down, I began to fall. But before I got very far I grabbed onto one of the handrails and I held myself there.

As the boat began to rise higher and higher I was getting bombarded with everything that wasn't attached to the boat, even a metal pail. My grip was being loosened on the handrail, partly because I was getting tired and partly because I was tired of being hit by crap. I finally let go when Hayley plummeted to the water after her knot being undone.

When I hit the water I began to thrash, wildly, around, hoping to find Hayley, but I couldn't see anything. I screamed her name and I waved my arms hoping to catch a glimpse of anything, but I eventually tire out. I swam, laboriously, towards a piece of wood that had fallen off of the boat. The wood was big that I could climb onto and still have some extra room. I clung to the board for dear life, trying to ride out the storm that still ravaged the ocean around me.

Several times I got glimpses of strange faces in the water. They all had scales and seemed slightly fishy and they always had their eyes trained intently on me. I finally realized that they were mermen when one swam right next to me.

Soon, the mermen began to come closer and closer. I extended my spear and shield when I realized this because they didn't look at all friendly. Finally one was brave enough to approach me, with a spear. The merman jabbed at me, but I deflected it. I kicked at his face and got my leg grabbed.

He seemed to have a death grip on me as he slowly pulled me under. When I jabbed at him with my spear he casually, with a flick of his wrist, nudged it away with his own spear. I was thrashing wildly when I realized I was surrounded by his mermen friends. I decided that I had only one action; lightning. I didn't know if I was immune to it and water is an extremely good conductor so now wasn't the best time to find out, but it was life or death anyway.

I called upon the lightning and it came down, striking the mermen who held me right in the back. I felt a slight sting when it reached the water, but the rest of the mermen fled after seeing their ally die from my lightning.

I quickly swam back up to the surface, losing oxygen just as fast. The storm had abated just as fast as it came, but there where still a few signs that it had been here. Such as the floating wreckage of the boat.

It was such a great beginning to my first illegal quest.

**AN: I got such a huge brain blast while writing this chapter! This story is going in such a different direction that I am so surprised! Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter, but vacation and camp have me really busy! **


	16. Shit Happens

The sun pounded down on my unmoving body. I had been floating on my piece of driftwood for about a day and a half and I was dehydrated and starving. The sun had really done its damage in burning the Hades out of me. Unfortunately I had not been blessed by any clouds, divine or otherwise. It seemed that in my time of need the gods had abandoned me.

I was praying for clouds or wind to come and bring me out of the eternal hell that I had to suffer through, but to no avail. It seemed that I was an acceptable loss for anyone. When this realization hit me I began to think of the pros of throwing myself off the wood and into the welcoming water.

But suddenly the air filled with a cool breeze that lifted my spirits and pulled me out of my suicidal thoughts. I sat up, enjoying the feeling of the breeze finding all of my nooks and crannies and filling them with sweet relief. I looked around, feeling as if the wind was not totally natural; I saw a boat closing in on me, quickly. If I had not been so dehydrated I would have groaned in defeat because on the side of the boat it said Camp Half-Blood.

They were probably coming to bring me back to camp and chastise me for being a horrible person. When they pulled up to my side I saw three kids on the ship, two Ares kids and one that I did not recognize. They all gathered on the side of the boat and looked at me, as if they owned me.

"Well?! Are you going to help me up or not?" I asked irritably, when they continued to stare at me. I didn't wait for an answer and I hopped onto their boat. I saw several water bottles lying down and I picked them up (making sure they weren't piss bottles first) and then I chugged them all down.

The water raced down my throat and it felt as if a raging wildfire had been put out in my throat. I sighed in relief and then I continued to look for more water bottles. Eventually, I became aware of an uncomfortable feeling and I whirled around to see them still watching me.

"What?!" I shouted, "Have you never seen a girl before?!"

"No, it's just that…….." one of the Ares kids began, "What happened to you?"

I looked down at myself and realized that my clothes had huge holes in them (not showing anything, you perv!), I was a dark red color and I had dried blood all over my body.

"Shit happens," I explained and then I went back to my search for water and food.

"The food is in the refrigerator," The kid that I had not recognized explained and they followed me down into their kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator and when a cool breeze came out I stood in front of it, enjoying my moment of relief.

"What happened to Bryce and Hayley?" One of them asked.

"Don't you have a boat to sail?!" I snapped and then I voraciously attacked the food within the refrigerator. They seemed to sense my angst and they went back on top of the ship to sail.

The food that reached my stomach filled me with temporary relief. My mind became temporarily averted from the mourning of Hayley and Bryce as I ate, but when I stopped the realization that they were both gone hurt worse than any physical blow that could have been afflicted on me. I fell down onto the ground, tears cascading down my face and sobs shaking my body wildly.

I don't know how long I stayed there, but I eventually fell asleep on the floor. When I woke up the kitchen was dark and I could hear snores reverberating from the hammocks in the other room. I crept outside as to not wake them, but I doubted even a cannonball could wake them from their deep sleep.

The boat was anchored in the middle of nowhere with land just barely in sight on the horizon. The moon was slowly rising in the distance and I watched as it rose. It was a full moon and as it rose over the ocean it seemed to encompass the entire sky. I laid back to peacefully watch it when I began to hear distant thuds. The thuds seemed to be in the southern direction and when I looked there through binoculars I saw two rocks smashing together. They were the Clashing Rocks. We were headed for the dreaded Sea of Monsters.

I had fallen asleep again and when I woke up we were already headed for the Clashing Rocks. They were getting bigger with each passing second, and louder.

"How are we going to get past this?!" I yelled at them.

"If the dove we have passes safely through the rocks, we survive, if it doesn't we take our chances with Charybdis and Scylla," one of the Ares kids explained.

"The two monsters that no one seems to be able to get past?" I asked incredously.

No one replied and they turned back to the Clashing Rocks. When we were about a hundred yards away they let loose a white dove that sped towards the rocks. It sped through the middle without a single scratch and kept on flying.

I sighed in nervousness as they raced all over the deck of the boat, trying to attain maximum speed. We raced towards the rocks, even as they continued to clash together. Finally we reached the point of no return when the tip of the boat went between the two rocks. We slid through the rocks, the stern almost getting smashed, but we made it through safe.

I was about to collapse in happiness when I almost had a heart attack.

"Please tell me those aren't pirates," I begged. In the distance was a gigantic three mast ship that had Jolly Rogers on all of their sails. I looked into the binoculars and saw that it was called the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. "It's called the _Queen Anne's Revenge_."

"Oh, shit," one of them murmured, "That's Blackbeard's boat."

**AN: I am really sorry about taking so long for me to write another chapter, but I have just been so busy with everything that I have no had time to write. But I have some good news! I have nothing to do this week so I will be writing some more! **


	17. Time To Kick Ass

_If I hear Aaaargh one more time I will murder myself_, I thought as I watched two of Blackbeard's men led the other half-bloods away. The first thing I had heard on the boat was _aaaargh_ and it was absolutely driving me mad (actually the first thing I heard was "Where's the celery" but that's just plain weird).

"Now all we have is this comely sea wench!" Blackbeard chuckled as he looked at me. Blackbeard posed an intimidating picture to me. He had a black beard (obviously), but strangely he had put lit candles into them and he seemed to not even notice them. He had at least ten different old-fashioned pistols strapped to his strap and he probably knew how to use them fast. He seemed to be incapable of eating anything other than celery because every moment he seemed to have a new stick of it.

"Sea wench?" I asked incredulously, "Hell no! Call me a sea wench one more time and I will freaking shove that celery up your ass!"

"Aaaargh, she's got some fire in her!" Blackbeard exclaimed chuckling and the rest of his crew laughed with him. "Take her down with the other prisoner that she may remember."

One of his men pulled me down below deck toward the aft section of the boat (throwing some boat lingo around in there). He brought me into the jail area which was almost completely covered in darkness, making it even more foreboding. The pirate threw me in and then he locked the door and left.

I looked around the room trying to get a good look, but my eyes were drawn to a corner where I heard some rustling of clothing. In the corner there was a girl who was covered in bruises and cuts and her clothing was ripped up into rags.

"Allegra?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Hayley?" I asked almost not believing what I had just heard.

"Why are you here? You should be going to Anastasia!" she exclaimed.

"The kids that really got the quest picked me up after the storm and here I am! What about you?" I asked.

"Allegra, Bryce survived," Hayley explained and I perked up almost instantly, "But he's on _their_ side."

"No, you must be wrong, he's faking it," I retorted.

"He knocked me out during the storm; it was him that gave me over to the mermen so Blackbeard could hold me prisoner! He's asked me to join them…….," Hayley stifled a sob, "I said no…… and he did _this_ to me."

I stifled a sob as I realized the betrayal and I held Hayley close to me as she began to shake uncontrollably with sobs. Slowly her sobs became farther and farther apart and she eventually fell asleep.

"How is she doing?" I heard someone ask.

I spun around pounced towards the speaker. He grinned at me sadistically as I was stopped by the iron bars. He poked through the bars, as if I was some zoo oddity to be stared at.

"Shut up you bastard," I snarled.

"Now, now, that's not how you talk to an old friend, is it?" Bryce asked, chuckling at his sarcasm.

"Go screw yourself," I replied, not letting any emotion, other than rage, show on my face.

"Charming," he retorted sarcastically, "Come with me, Allegra, I have to talk to you."

"Oh, you're actually capable of talking?" I asked, "I thought I would need someone to translate into dumb-ass for me."

"Ha-ha, come with me," he ordered and he pulled me out of my prison.

He dragged me onto the poop deck (I already laughed, so you don't have to). He pulled me over to the railing and I was expecting him to push me over at any second.

"You don't have to be a prisoner," he practically whispered.

"Well that's great to know!" I exclaimed, "You can let me and Hayley go and we will be on our way then!"

"You can join us," he offered.

"And why in Hades would I do that?" I asked.

"Because the gods don't give a shit about us and they have become lazy and corrupt," he began, with a slight maniacal tone to his voice, "How many times has your father let you down in your lifetime? Kronos would purge the world of evil. We would be living in a utopia!"

"Would he really purge the world of evil?" I asked and he nodded, "You mean just like Hitler, Stalin, and Saddam Hussein? Or the genocides that have happened throughout history? No thanks!"

"Where was your father when you were stranded on that block of wood for a day and a half? He was probably lazing around!" He shouted.

"If you knew where I was, then where were you? What were you doing while I was dying?" I screamed, "Playing pirate with your buddy, Blackbeard?"

I couldn't take it anymore so I socked him in the eye. He staggered back and I took the chance to punch him again, in the face. He growled at me and then he pounced onto me knocking me back. We started to roll around on the ground fighting. I kneed him in the groin and with an _umph_ he fell off of me. I got up and I kicked him in the ribs, but he caught my leg as I pulled it back

He pulled me back to the ground, knocking the wind out. I recovered and I pulled my arm back to punch him when I felt the touch of cold metal against my head. I turned around and I saw Blackbeard pointing his gun at my head.

"Get up slowly and back away from Bryce," Blackbeard ordered and I obeyed.

Blackbeard led me back into the prison and shoved me inside.

"If this happens again I will let my men have their way with you," he threatened.

"And if you do that then none I of your men will have any balls left!" I snarled

Blackbeard left chuckling and I turned around back to Hayley and she gasped at my cuts and bruises from my fight and she asked, "What happened?"

"Got into a fight with Bryce," I spat, "But don't worry about me, I kicked Bryce's ass. And next time I meet up with him I'm gonna kill him."

**AN: Sorry it took so long again but soccer practice is HELL! And I'm done with camp so it will be closer between chapters**


End file.
